


Attracting Attention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Attracting Attention

**Title:** Attracting Attention  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #67: Under Pressure  
 **Warnings:** Unadulterated fluff.  
 **A/N:** Draco's used to the attention.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Attracting Attention

~

Draco felt the pressure of every gaze as he moved past them, yet he held his head high. He was, after all, still a Malfoy, and would always be, no matter what.

His eyes met Harry’s, and something inside him relaxed. Smiling, he made it the rest of the way without stumbling.

“All that staring is bit nerve-wracking, isn’t it?” Harry whispered when he arrived.

Draco inclined his head. “Malfoys attract attention.”

Harry clasped his hand. “I can forgive them,” he whispered. “I’m marrying you because you attracted _my_ attention.”

“Naturally.” Draco smirked, facing the priest. Yes, all was well.

~


End file.
